10 maneiras de irritar a Tenchan
by Sukitz
Summary: em paralelo com A exagerada 2 neji conta como irritar tenten... [neji's povv] [quer saber o que acontece? leia A exagerada 1 e 2 :P
1. 1ª maneira

**10 maneiras de irritar a Ten-chan**

Sim...

Eu sei que tem um monte de gente querendo a continuação de "A exagerada 2"...

Mas como eu não tenho acesso ao pc de cima enquanto o meu irmão não melhorar eu vou escrever as 10 maneiras de irritar a Ten-Ten de "a exagerada"...

Obviamente o Neji conta essa parte... e quem não leu "a exagerada" nem o primeiro cap de "a exagerada 2" não vai entender nada

* * *

**1ª maneira**

A primeira maneira é "sentar na mesa dela"

Bem... a mesa da biblioteca é só dela...

Como diz minha ex-quase-namorada...

Por que "ex"?

Simples! Por que eu to escrevendo essa merda hoje: no dia em que eu briguei com ela no hospital e ela soube que eu vou para uma escola interna para meninos...

Como devem saber, ela é muito possessiva...

E acha que todos tem que saber que coisas são dela sem ter nome...

Se eu quiser retratar aqui todos os defeitos dela eu juro que você morre ainda lendo...

Mas beleza vai!

No dia em que a conheci eu soube que tem uma mesa na biblioteca que só ela usa...

Mas como no primeiro dia eu não sabia nada o "gênio" aqui foi lá e se sentou lá...

E ela veio e ficou irritada...

Não que tenha demonstrado...

Mas eu fiquei com medo...

- nii-san!

A Hina-chan ta me chamando... ela veio junto com o Itachi????

Bem...já sei que vou levar uma puta bronca... mas to nem ai!

Aquela falsa mereceu saber...

E ainda por cima... ela tah andando com a Ino, Sakura e Temari...

E a Sakura fica dando em cima de mim já que o sasuke é gay...

Não que eu já não soubesse disso XP

Ah! E a Ino e a Temari ficam disputando o Shikamaru...

Affe ¬¬

Digo que a Sakura tem melhor gosto...

- NII-SAN!

Tah...

Vou lá morrer...

Depois eu escrevo os outros 9 motivos para a Ten-chan se irritar...

* * *

n.n

arquivo de maneiras de irritar a tenten...

sshuahsuahasushauashuashas


	2. 2ª maneira

Só uma coisa a avisar: quem não leu a exagerada acha a maldita fic e le! Se não você não intende nada!!!!

* * *

**2ª maneira**

A segunda é pegar um mangá dela...

Ela ODEIA dividir os mangas

Quando eu peguei o mangá Inu Yasha dela ela veio me repreender:

_Flash back_

- o... Dom Sem Educação!- eu a ignorei

- devolve o MEU manga! Ò.ó

- não estou vendo o seu nome nele... u.u- respondi curto e grosso... afinal: não tinha nome mesmo

- ninguém que tenha cabeça escreve em um manga seu corno!- ow! Chama de corno é chama pra chincha...

Hsuahusahasushaua

Ta que eu não tinha namorada pra ser corno...

- nunca tive namorada pra ser corno e o manga não é seu... não tem seu nome...

-o manga é meu por que estava na minha mesa...- lembram que a primeira maneira era se sentar na mesa da biblioteca? Eu me sentei nela XP

- a mesa tem seu nome escrito?

- não

- então também não é sua...

Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa... mas o Lee entrou...

Eita menino retardado...

Peguei o mangá dela e escrevi "Ten-Ten"

Afinal... foi assim que Lee a chamou

_Flash back off_

- nii-san! Eu e as meninas vamos visitar a ten-chan! Quer vir junto?

- não...

- por que?

- e você ainda pergunta?

- sim! Você é que fez ela chorar e...- encarei ela- a! vai toma no cu seu veado!

¬¬

Eu é que não vou falar com _ela _

E também porque eu tenho que arrumar as minhas malas pra ir pra maldita escola interna...

Mas a Hinata falou "vai toma no cu seu veado" pra mim?

E ainda mostrando o dedo do meio?

Ela nunca mais anda com essas meninas ¬¬

Tão estragando a minha prima...

Agora só faltam 8... affe... acho que se eu não fosse mudar de escola eu ia descobrir, no mínimo, mais 20 coisas que a irritam...

**continua

* * *

**

obrigada a quem esta acompanhando...

ele não vai narrar tudo o que acontece...

mas vai dar pra perceber mais ou menos...

se queiser mesmo entender leia "a exagerada 2"

baaaai o///

vick


	3. 3ª maneira

**3ª maneira**

Hahaaaaa

Que maravilha...

To no mesmo quarto que um EMUXO

¬¬

E o pior é que ele é irmão da maldita menina que fez a Ten-chan fazer o "teatrinho"

Viado!

O nome do ser é Kenkou...

Vou ter que agüentar...

To aproveitando que ele está dormindo ainda para escrever...

Vai que ele rouba o meu lap top!

Não é exagero... a irmã dele é muito... ham... vulgar...

Mas beleza... a 3ª maneira de irritar a Ten-chan é: sentar ou tentar sentar na carteira dela da sala

É uma carteira mulambenta que está toda cheia de pichações que ela fez...

¬¬

Pra você ter idéia eu fui sentar na maldita carteira e ela tirou a carteira e pois outra no lugar ¬¬

Gente, menina chata...

MUITO CHATA!

MEGALOMANIACA MUITO CHATEZIMA!

Tah... to ficando eu irritado...

u.ú

que horas são...?

O.O

Meu! A gente ta atrasado!...

Mas...

Eu puis o meu despertador pra tocar...

Ah!

Ta explicado...

O "Saúde" jogou o meu despertador no chão...

¬¬

Melhor eu acordar ele...

Mas antes: esconder o lap top pra ele não roubar/jogar no chão e quebrar


	4. 4ª maneira

To nessa escola a alguns dias... o "saúde" está fazendo lição na biblioteca aqui do lado... assim eu posso escrever... u.ú

Tem um monitor que é um pé no saco aqui!

Ele cismou que o meu nome é "Heji"

É NEJI é tão difícil decorar?

u.u

minha única felicidade é que ele gruda mais no Kenkou do que em mim...

e tem um menino estranho que usa mascara e se refere a si mesmo na 3ª pessoa!

Ele anda com uns tios estranhos... mas isso não vem ao caso...

A 4ª maneira que eu descobri na marra, e apanhei, é...

Conversar com o melhor amigo dela! \o/

Ela ficou MUITO brava!

Quando eu e o Sasuke estávamos saindo da sala ela veio e me espancou!!!

Menina maluca!!!

Depois de ter me humilhado na frente da sala inteira ela tinha que me espancar?

E que tipo de adultos irresponsáveis trabalham naquela escola? O.õ

A menina me espanca e sai ilesa???

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ SEU RETARDADO!!!!!

Isso foi o Kenkou?

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS O QUE FAZER? VAI ENCHER O SACO DE OUTRO!

Quem ta lá? O.õ

- para de gritar mocinho! Se depender de mim você pode ser expulso!!!

O Haku?

Mas ele passou aqui a uma hora e meia procurando o Kenkou!

Será que ele está até agora irritando ele?

- eu estava estudando! Ò.ó

- estudando o caderno de artes?

Ah ¬¬

Aposto que ele estava desenhando e ignorou o Haku...

Que idiotas...

- Naji-san! Tobi está procurando Kenkou! onde ele está?

- ele ta na biblioteca... u.u

Meu! O Tobi é retardado! Merece morrer!!!

Bem... vou indo...

Esse lugar ta me irritando...


End file.
